Die Jahre danach
by Aleta393
Summary: Wie erlebt Draco Malfoy die Jahre nach der Großen Schlacht um Hogwarts? Was passiert in den Jahren, bis er zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf King's Cross steht? Verkraftet er den Krieg? Hat er Freunde, die ihm dabei helfen, sein Leben zurückzugewinnen und neu aufzubauen? Und wie lernt er eigentlich Astoria kennen?
1. Die Schlacht ist vorbei

Draco saß in einer Ecke der Großen Halle, zusammen mit seiner Mutter, die immer noch leise weinte, aus Schock darüber, ihren einzigen Sohn fast verloren zu haben, während sein Vater einfach nur da saß und sich nicht bewegte.

Bitter dachte Draco, dass es seiner Mutter auch früh auffiel, dass Todesser sein kein Hobby war. Er wollte keiner sein, hatte es nie gewollt. Aber er hatte den Ansprüchen seines Vaters genügen wollen, hatte gehofft, auf diese Weise ein wenig Anerkennung zu ernten. Stattdessen hatte er jetzt jeden noch vorhandenen Rest Respekt vor seinem Vater verloren.

Während er seinen Blick über die Große Halle schweifen ließ, mit all den Verletzten, Verwundeten und den anderen Menschen, die entweder vor Trauer zusammenbrachen oder sich erleichtert umarmten, froh, den anderen lebendig zu sehen, dachte er an seine Kindheit und Jugend.

Als einziger Sohn und Erbe der Malfoys hatte sein Vater versucht, ihm seine Ideale einzutrichtern. Schon als kleines Kind hatte Draco gelernt, wie wichtig es war, keine Gefühle zu zeigen, immer korrekt, überlegt und kühl zu handeln und vor allem: immer auf Schlammblüter herabschauen. Schlammblüter waren wertlos, eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft, hatte ihm Lucius Malfoy immer und immer wieder eingehämmert. Und Draco, der den Vater als Vorbild nahm, hielt sich daran.

Auch die ersten Schuljahre in Hogwarts konnten daran nichts ändern. Zur großen Freude der Eltern war er nach Slytherin gekommen, wo er sich bald zum Anführer aufschwang. Er meinte, dass dies an ihm selber liege; erst in seinem 2. Jahr, das so gut anfing, kamen ihm Zweifel.

Am Anfang des Jahres hatte sein Vater dafür gesorgt, dass er Sucher werden konnte. Das war ein Traum Dracos gewesen, vor lauter Glück achtete er nicht darauf, dass er nicht wegen seinem Können Sucher geworden war. Doch am Ende des Jahres, als er von den Abenteuern Potters, Grangers und der beiden Weasleys in der Kammer des Schreckens erfuhr, veränderte sich etwas. Er wusste, dass Potter versucht hatte die Schwester seines besten Freundes zu retten. Für seine beiden besten Freunde, Granger und Weasley schien es keine Frage gewesen zu sein, dass sie ihn da nicht alleine runtergehen ließen.

Und Draco begann sich zu fragen, ob das einer seiner angeblichen Freunde für ihn tun würde. Seine erschreckende Erkenntnis war: Nein. Nein, keiner von denen würde das für ihn tun.

Er, der geglaubt hatte, beliebt und geachtet zu sein, stand in Wirklichkeit alleine da. Nur die Furcht vor seinem Vater und auch die Angst vor seinen eigenen Wutausbrüchen hatte die anderen dazu gebracht, auf ihn zu hören und ihm eine solche Stellung einzuräumen.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging Draco in die Sommerferien. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Quidditch zu üben, damit er wenigstens nicht mehr nur wegen dem Geld seines Vaters in der Mannschaft wäre, sondern weil er etwas konnte.

Doch Lucius hatte andere Pläne. Am ersten Tag der Ferien rief er Draco zu sich und erklärte ihm, dass er in diesen Ferien ein paar Zweige der Dunklen Künste kennen lernen würde, da er nun alt genug sei. Lucius erklärte dem verängstigten Jungen, dass dies eine Ehre sei. Er würde nun die Macht kennen lernen, die der Dunkle Lord persönlich so hoch geschätzt hatte.

Draco versuchte, ihm von seinen Trainingsplänen zu erzählen, doch Lucius rastete völlig aus. Er schrie zwar nicht, das war eines Malfoy nicht würdig, aber er verbot Draco ausdrücklich, sich etwas anderem zu widmen als dem Übungsplan, den er, sein Vater, für ihn ausgearbeitet hatte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco zu widersprechen wagte. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass Lucius den Cruciatus-Fluch auf seinen Sohn anwandte.

Als Draco am Abend heulend auf seinem Bett lag, kam seine Mutter herein. Doch anstatt ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, erklärte sie ihm, wie traurig er Lucius durch seine Ablehnung gemacht habe. Lucius wolle doch nur das Beste für ihn, wolle ihm beibringen, wie er in einer Welt voller Gefahren überleben und vielleicht sogar die Welt ein wenig verbessern konnte.

Doch in Draco war etwas zerbrochen. Er beugte sich dem elterlichen Entschluss und verschloss seine Pläne und Zweifel tief in seinem Herzen.

Lucius brachte ihm vieles bei in den Ferien. Auch mit Okklumentik wurde begonnen, genauso wie Draco die ersten Unverzeihlichen Flüche an den Hauselfen ausprobieren musste.

Als Draco wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, hatte er sich verändert, doch nicht so, wie er sich das erhofft hatte. Seine Hauskameraden spürten die Veränderung und hielten sich von ihm fern; nur einer, der spürte, dass Draco ganz tief innen drin unendlich verletzt war, versuchte sich ihm zu nähern.

Sein Name war Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini schaffte etwas, das bisher niemand auch nur gewollt hatte. Draco bekam Vertrauen zu ihm, freundete sich sogar mit ihm an. Weil Blaise ihm zuredete, nahm er seine Trainingspläne für die Quidditchmannschaft wieder auf. Weil Blaise ihn unterstützte, trauten sich auch die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang wieder in Dracos Nähe.

Langsam, aber sicher wurde Draco beliebt – nicht wegen seinem Vater, sondern wegen sich selber. Immer noch glaubte er an das, was ihm Lucius von Kindesbeinen an eingehämmert hatte. Schlammblüter waren eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt, Muggel waren wertlos und dumm.

Aber er hatte etwas erkannt, das ihm sein Vater nicht beigebracht hatte: dass ihm Freunde wichtig waren.

Über die Ferien musste Draco von nun an jedes Mal nach Hause, um weiterzulernen. Er lernte brav, gehorsam, auch wenn er ganz tief in sich drin immer noch zweifelte, ob sein Vater das Richtige tat. Aber er war sein Vater, das einzige Vorbild, das er sein Leben lang gekannt hatte und er brauchte so dringend etwas, das beständig blieb in dieser Welt, etwas, an dem er sich festklammern konnte.

Nur noch zweimal traute er sich zu wiedersprechen.

Einmal, als sein Vater ihn zwingen wollte, einen älteren Muggel zu foltern und dann zu töten, zu Übungszwecken.

Das andere Mal, als Lucius ihm erklärte, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden sei und ihn sehen wolle.

Beide Male wurde er daraufhin bestraft. Beide Male konnte sein Vater sich durchsetzen und Draco zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück.

Beim ersten Mal schaffte Blaise es noch einmal, Zugang zu ihm zu finden. Schon lange wusste er über Lucius' Erziehungsmethoden und Ideale Bescheid.

Doch beim zweiten Mal war Draco zu stark verletzt.

Das Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord war aus Lucius' Sicht vielversprechend verlaufen; aus Dracos Sicht einfach nur schrecklich.

Der Dunkle Lord machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre. Erst durchwühlte er unsanft Dracos Gedanken, fand jedoch nur die, die ihm gefielen. Die Zweifel und Ängste die Draco seit den Sommerferien von vor zwei Jahren so tief in sich verschlossen hatte, waren für ihn unerreichbar.

Doch obwohl der Dunkle Lord zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war, wandte er den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Draco an. Um ihn zu lehren, was es hieß, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen.

Als Draco endlich entlassen wurde, war er den Tränen nahe, trotz der strengen Erziehung seines Vaters. Er schaffte es gerade noch, nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, dann brach er zusammen.

Seine Eltern fanden ihn nicht, suchten ihn vermutlich auch nicht, waren damit beschäftigt, sich über das so erfolgreiche Treffen zu freuen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte, während er Lucius einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag erteilte, durchblicken lassen, dass Draco einen vielversprechenden Todesser abgeben würde, wenn er alt genug sei. Lucius hätte sich bei der Erziehung richtig verhalten.

So ging es dann weiter. Draco zog sich nur noch in sich zurück, trug eine Maske, die er so gut wie nie ablegte. Nur wenn er mit Blaise alleine war, konnte es manchmal vorkommen, dass er sich traute, die Maske für einen Moment fallen zu lassen und über seine wahren Gefühle und Ängste zu reden.

Doch solche Momente waren selten. Selbst Blaise, der als einziger wusste, wie er mit Draco umgehen musste, drang kaum noch zu ihm durch.

Dann ging in Dracos 5. Schuljahr der Auftrag von Lucius durch dessen Schuld schief und er kam nach Azkaban. Der Dunkle Lord zürnte. In seiner Wut befahl er Draco zu sich, er sollte den Platz des Vaters einnehmen. Draco verzweifelte, war zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, ihm alles zu gestehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, und dem Traum, der Vater fände vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen Anerkennung für ihn, wenn er diesen Auftrag erfüllen könnte.

Also versuchte er es, verzweifelte im Lauf des Jahres immer mehr, war unglücklich und hilflos. Noch nicht einmal Blaise konnte ihm jetzt helfen.

Am Ende seines 6. Schuljahres schaffte er es, holte die Todesser nach Hogwarts, entwaffnete Dumbledore und floh mit den Todessern von der Schule.

Er hatte nichts mehr von Blaise gehört und machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um den Freund. Nur anmerken lassen durfte er sich nichts, war er doch jetzt die gesamte Zeit von Todessern umgeben.

Nur schwer ertrug er die Grausamkeit, die ihn täglich umgab. Er wollte das nicht, hatte es tief in sich drin schon immer gewusst und nie auszusprechen, noch nicht einmal zu denken gewagt. Und jetzt, da es ihm bewusst wurde, war es zu spät.

Als Potter und seine Freunde gefangen genommen wurden, verzweifelte er endgültig. Waren sie doch seine letzte Chance, hier je wieder lebend rauszukommen. Er log, behauptete er erkenne sie nicht.

Und freute sich, als sie fliehen konnten. Es tat ihm jedoch weh, dass er Granger nicht helfen konnte. Dass sie ein Schlammblut war, störte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte sie lange genug beobachten können, um zu wissen, dass sie eine brillante Hexe und eine treue Freundin war. Er konnte sie nicht mehr verachten, aber beschützen konnte er sie auch nicht.

Er stumpfte immer weiter ab, gehorchte blind und ohne nachzufragen, führte jeden Befehl aus, egal wie grausam er war.

Er wachte erst in Hogwarts wieder auf, im Raum der Wünsche. Dass Potter ihn rettete, rüttelte etwas in ihm wach. Um Crabbe trauert er nicht, war er doch nie ein Freund, sondern immer nur eine Art Leibwächter gewesen.

Und jetzt saß er in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Dunkle Lord tot war, dass er frei war. Er wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, aber er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig glücklich.

Doch in ihm drin fragte eine leise Stimme nach Blaise und ganz automatisch suchten seine Augen die Große Halle nach dem Freund ab.


	2. Wiedersehen

Draco suchte die Menschenmenge in der Großen Halle nach seinem besten Freund ab. Doch bevor er ihn fand, entdeckte er jemand anderen. Potter. Er beobachtete den Jungen, der ihn heute zweimal gerettet hatte. Einmal davon unbeabsichtigt, das andere Mal beabsichtigt.

Einmal, indem er den Dunklen Lord getötet hatte, das andere Mal im Raum der Wünsche.

Etwas in ihm drängte ihn, zu ihm zu gehen, sich zu bedanken. Er wusste, dass er Harry Potter nie mögen können würde. Dazu war zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

Doch er konnte ihn auch nicht mehr hassen. Und er wollte sich gerade einen Ruck geben um aufzustehen und sich bei ihm zu bedanken, als sich eine andere Figur in sein Blickfeld schob.

Der junge Slytherin erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?

Er sprang auf und lief mit großen Schritten auf einen Jungen in seiner Nähe zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, hielt er inne. Doch der Junge hatte ihn bereits bemerkt und drehte sich um.

Erleichterung strömte durch Draco, so stark, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. Der Junge vor ihm war Blaise Zabini, sein bester und einzig wahrer Freund.

Draco trat einen Schritt vor und umarmte Blaise. Ein Zeichen, wie erleichtert er war, ihn wiederzusehen, denn ansonsten ließ er sich nie zu solchen Gefühlsäußerung hinreißen. Ein Resultat seiner Erziehung.

Blaise erwiderte die Umarmung zwar etwas überrascht, aber doch erfreut. Auch er hatte sich um seinen besten Freund Sorgen gemacht, denn während er als Reinblüter vor den Todessern einigermaßen sicher war, wusste er, dass Draco es in nächster Nähe zum Dunklen Lord nicht leicht haben würde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sich Draco wieder und zog den Freund mit sich in eine Ecke der Großen Halle, in der es einigermaßen ruhig war.

Besorgt betrachteten sich die beiden.

Beide hatten sie mitgekämpft, Draco, weil er dazu gezwungen wurde und Blaise, weil er trotz seiner Reinblütigkeit und obwohl er ein Slytherin war, nichts mit den Todessern zu tun haben wollte. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie Hogwarts angriffen.

Draco sah schlimm aus. In seiner Zeit beim Dunklen Lord hatte er extrem abgenommen und durch die Folterungen, die der Lord bei schlechter Laune willkürlich vollzog, war er ohnehin schon geschwächt in die Schlacht gegangen. Dort hatten ihn dann, obwohl er eigentlich versucht hatte, sich aus dem eigentlichen Gefecht rauszuhalten, immer wieder herumschwirrende Flüche erwischt. Das Feuer, das Crabbe im Raum der Wünsche hervorgerufen hatte, hatte ihm außerdem zahlreiche Rußflecken und Brandlöcher beschert.

Blaise hingegen sah noch einigermaßen frisch aus, hatte er doch das letzte Jahr mehr oder weniger zufrieden in Hogwarts gelebt, wo man zumindest gut versorgt und als Slytherin auch nicht hart bestraft wurde.

In der Schlacht hatten zwar auch ihn einige Flüche erwischt, allerdings nicht so viele, da die wenigen Slytherins, die zur Schlacht geblieben waren, als Gruppe gekämpft und sich auf die Weise Unterstützung geliefert hatten.

Blaise wurde das Herz schwer, als er seinen Freund so sah. Und er wusste nicht, wie er Zugang zu ihm finden sollte, kannte er Draco doch, der sich, je verletzter er war, je schlechter es ihm ging, nur noch mehr in sich selbst zurück zog.

Kurz ließ er den Blick schweifen, betrachtete noch einmal das Chaos in der Halle, sah auch Dracos Eltern in der Nähe sitzen. Lucius Malfoy sah aus, als stünde er unter Schock. Das war auch kein Wunder, war doch der Dunkle Lord jetzt zum zweiten Mal verschwunden und diesmal war die Chance auf eine Rückkehr noch geringer, hatte doch jeder seine Leiche in der Halle liegen sehen, bis sie schließlich in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Die Überlebenden empfanden die Anwesenheit der Leiche Lord Voldemorts neben ihren eigenen Verlusten als unerträglich, hatte er doch erst dieses große Leid über sie gebracht.

Blaise überlegte kurz und entschied dann, dass er seinen Freund hier rausholen musste. Er würde es nie schaffen, ihm in diesem Gewühl zu helfen.

Er dachte an die Wohnung, die er sich vor einem halben Jahr gekauft hatte, um endlich von seiner Mutter und ihrem derzeitigen Mann, der selber zwar keine Todesser war, aber die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords unterstützte, unabhängig zu sein. Dahin würde er Draco mitnehmen. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage sollte sein Freund sich erholen können. Denn dass seine Zeit als Todesser noch ein Nachspiel haben würde, wusste Blaise. Aber er würde Draco auf keinen Fall noch einmal im Stich lassen.

Er wandte sich wieder zu Draco um, der jetzt völlig apathisch da saß. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen schien dem Schock über das Vergangene gewichen zu sein. Erst jetzt fiel Blaise auf, dass sein Freund die ganze Zeit noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er wirklich glücklich und erleichtert ausgesehen. Doch nun... Er schien fast schon unter Schock zu stehen. Konnte es sein, dass so langsam nicht nur die Erkenntnis durchdrang, dass es vorbei war, sondern auch die Erinnerung an das, was in den letzten Jahren so alles passiert war?

Es schien ihm jedenfalls wirklich schlecht zu gehen, denn Kleinigkeiten überspielte er sonst gerne. Dass man ihm etwas so sehr anmerken konnte, war wirklich selten.

„Draco?", sagte Blaise leise und vorsichtig. „Hör mal, ich hab da eine Idee..."

Doch er wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die er nur zu gut kannte. Professor McGonagall war plötzlich neben ihnen erschienen und sagte: „Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, ich muss kurz mit Ihnen beiden reden. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Draco und Blaise sahen sich verblüfft an, dann standen sie auf und folgten der Professorin bis vor die Große Halle.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini...", begann Professor McGonagall mit einem selbst für sie ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.


	3. Was jetzt?

Etwas beunruhigt betrachte Draco seine Professorin. Seine ehemalige wohl eher.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie beide mir jetzt aufmerksam zuhören." Sie sah Draco in die Augen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass Sie Todesser sind."

Draco zuckte zusammen. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass so ziemlich jeder, der ihn kannte, Bescheid wusste, aber trotzdem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, jetzt schon die Folgen zu spüren. Besorgt sah er McGonagall an. Was hatte sie vor?

Professor McGonagall schien seine Besorgnis zu spüren, denn sie beeilte sich, hinzuzufügen: „Ich weiß auch, dass Sie das nicht freiwillig sind. Fragen Sie mich nicht, woher, das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung. Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass ich, sowie der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums, Ihnen nichts vorzuwerfen haben und auch bereit sind, das vor Gericht auszusagen. Wir wissen, dass Sie gezwungen wurden und dass Sie keine leichte Zeit gehabt haben."

Draco stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er hatte ja vieles erwartet, aber das nicht. Brennende Scham stieg in ihm auf. Er begann zu begreifen, dass er sich die ganzen Jahre falsch verhalten hatte. Dass McGonagall vielleicht ein Drachen war, aber ein sehr netter.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was jetzt passend wäre, als ihm die Schulleiterin das Wort abschnitt.

„Mr. Zabini, Sie würde ich jetzt darum bitten, dass Sie Mr. Malfoy zu sich nehmen und auch dafür sorgen, dass niemand davon erfährt. ..."

Den Rest bekam Draco nicht mehr mit. Er hatte nur registriert, dass McGonagall ihm helfen würde und dass er zu Blaise konnte, anstatt zu seinen Eltern zurückzukehren. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, noch stärker als in dem Moment, in dem er Blaise wiedergesehen hatte.

Doch plötzlich fühlte er sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Seine Eltern kamen aus der Tür, die zur großen Halle führte, sein Vater sah noch immer teilnahmslos aus, während seine Mutter sich anscheinend wieder so weit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich und ihren Mann nach Hause bringen konnte.

Als Narcissa Draco entdeckte, winkte sie ihm, mitzukommen. Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Erlebnisse im letzten Jahr, die seine Eltern so teilnahmslos beobachtet hatten, hatten ihn dazu gebracht, jeden Respekt, jede Achtung vor ihnen zu verlieren. Liebe hatte er für sie ohnehin noch nie gehabt, war er doch zuerst von Hauselfen und Nannys großgezogen worden, und später hatten die Erziehungsmethoden des Vaters jeden letzten Rest Liebe abgetötet.

Doch nun hatte er noch nicht einmal mehr Achtung und Respekt für sie übrig; auch ihr Weltbild konnte er nicht mehr teilen. Seit dem Vorfall im Raum der Wünsche war er aufgewacht, hatte angefangen nachzudenken.

Und auch, wenn ihm bisher die Zeit und die Ruhe gefehlt hatte, um richtig alles verarbeiten zu können, war ihm eines klar geworden: zu seinen Eltern wollte er nicht zurück.

Auch Professor McGonagall hatte die Malfoys entdeckt. Kurz betrachtete sie Draco, der nicht so aussah, als ob er mit seinen Eltern nach Hause gehen würde, dann beschloss sie zu handeln.

„Mr. Zabini, Sie gehen mit Mr. Malfoy zu sich nach Hause. Ich werde in Bälde nachkommen, dann reden wir weiter. Bis dahin versorgen Sie Mr. Malfoy bitte mit allem, was er braucht." Sie überlegte kurz. „Falls Ihnen etwas Wichtiges fehlt, schicken Sie mir bitte eine Eule. Sie haben doch eine, nehme ich an?" Blaise nickte.

„Gut, ansonsten bleiben Sie beide bitte im Haus und lassen niemanden hinein. Wenn ich komme, werde ich...", sie beugte sich kurz zu den beiden Slytherins und flüsterte: „dann werde ich als Passwort _frein_ sagen." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und sagte laut: „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

Als die beiden Slytherins davoneilten, wobei Blaise Draco ein bisschen ziehen musste, sahen sie noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Professor McGonagall auf die Malfoys zueilte. Narcissa sah schlichtweg empört aus, dass ihr Sohn sich weigerte, zu ihr zu kommen. Selbst zu Lucius schien etwas durchgedrungen zu sein, denn er sah etwas wacher, wobei wacher in dem Fall auch verärgert bedeutete, aus.

Draco und Blaise eilten aus dem Schloss und über das Gelände von Hogwarts, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Blaise hatte immer noch die Worte von Professor McGonagall im Ohr, die ihn ermannten, Draco so schnell es ging, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Daran wollte er sich auch halten.

Er vermutete zwar, dass der Apparierschutz über Hogwarts inzwischen gebrochen war, wagte jedoch nicht, es auszuprobieren, da ein Scheitern Draco nur noch mehr schwächen würde. Und der sah ohnehin schon nicht mehr sehr fit aus.

Endlich vor den Toren von Hogwarts angekommen, packte er Draco am Arm und drehte sich schnell um sich selber, wobei er sich ganz fest auf seine Wohnung konzentrierte.


	4. In Sicherheit

Leicht schwankend landeten Draco und Blaise vor einem unscheinbaren Haus.

Blaise, der Draco immer noch stützen musste, ging voraus und öffnete die Tür, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, ob sie jemand gesehen hatte. Da er nichts entdecken konnte, trat er in das Haus und zog Draco mit sich.

Ein paar Treppen später betraten sie Blaise' Wohnung. Obwohl Draco noch immer ein wenig betäubt vor Schock, aber irgendwo auch Glück, war, sah er sich neugierig um.

Blaise hatte sich seine Wohnung schick eingerichtet. Gerade standen sie in einem kleinen Flur, der einen dunkelbraunen Holzboden und fröhlich-gelbe Wände hatte. An den Wänden hingen eine Garderobe, ein Spiegel und ein kleines Schränkchen, in dem Schals, Mützen und ähnliches untergebracht waren.

Durch eine der Türen, die von hier aus abgingen, konnte Draco einen Blick auf das Wohnzimmer erhaschen, das genauso wie der Flur gelb gestrichen war, allerdings einen dicken roten Teppich auf dem Fußboden hatte. Eine Ecke eines sehr kuschelig aussehenden Sofas war zu sehen, genauso wie ein Kamin, auf dessen Sims ein paar Bilder standen, die Blaise und seine Freunde in Hogwarts oder zusammen in irgendwelchen Ferienhäusern der Eltern zeigten. Draco erinnerte sich – sie waren früher oft zusammen im Urlaub gewesen.

Auch ein paar Bücherregale und ein Schreibtisch, der ziemlich deutlich zeigte, dass sein Besitzer zwar fleißig, aber nicht sehr ordentlich war, waren zu sehen. Draco musste trotz allem schmunzeln. War ja klar gewesen, dass sein Freund ohne Bücher nicht auskam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die halbe Bibliothek der Zabinis geplündert, um wenigstens mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet zu sein.

Eine andere Tür gab den Blick auf eine blau gestrichene Wohnküche frei. Die Schranktüren waren aus einem schönen hellbraunen Holz, das die Küche zu einem sehr gemütlichen Ort machte.

Es gingen noch zwei weitere Türen ab, von denen Draco vermutete, dass sie zum Bade – und Schlafzimmer führten.

Weiter kam er mit seinen Betrachtungen nicht, da Blaise ihn weiterhin mit sich zog und im Wohnzimmer kurzerhand auf das Sofa setzte. Etwas verblüfft betrachtete Draco seinen besten Freund, der nun damit beschäftigt war, Feuer im Kamin zu machen, aus der Küche Tee und Kekse zu holen und, seiner Hektik nach am besten gleichzeitig, aus dem Schlafzimmer ein Paar Jeans und einen Pulli zu holen, die Draco ungefähr passten.

Während Draco sich umzog, stellte Blaise den Tee auf den Wohnzimmertisch, und schenkte schon einmal ein.

Dann betrachtete er Draco.

Dem wurde so langsam, da ihn ja jetzt nichts mehr ablenkte, wieder bewusst, was er in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatte. Sofort zog er sich sichtbar in sich selbst zurück.

Blaise, der das genau bemerkt hatte, seufzte unmerklich. Er kannte seinen besten Freund und wusste, dass er jetzt so schnell nicht an ihn herankommen würde.

Trotzdem drückte er ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. „Trink das, das tut dir gut!"

Wider Erwarten gehorchte Draco sogar, auch wenn Blaise stark den Eindruck hatte, dass der blonde Slytherin auf Automatik geschaltet hatte. Wie sollte er jetzt zu ihm durchkommen?

Auf der Suche nach einer Idee, sah er sich im Zimmer um. Doch er fand nichts. Außer – Draco hatte doch früher mit ihm zusammen immer so gerne Musik gehört.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Ich komme gleich wieder", das Draco nicht zu registrieren schien, machte sich Blaise auf die Suche nach seinem alten Radio, mit dem er und Draco früher immer in ihrem Schlafsaal Musik gehört hatten.

Er wusste, dass es hier – ah ja, da war es ja. Lächelnd hob er den kleinen Holzkasten auf und kehrte zu Draco zurück, der immer noch unbeteiligt dasaß.

Sanft tippte er das Radio mit seinem Zauberstab an und stellte einen Sender ein, von dem er wusste, dass er Draco gefiel.

Dann nahm er sich selber eine Tasse Tee und wartete.

Draco starrte währenddessen ganz versunken in seine Teetasse, ohne sie überhaupt zu bemerken.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Sie sprangen vom Tod Voldemorts, seiner Rettung durch Potter, dem geschockten Gesicht seiner Mutter, als er nicht kam, zu Bildern aus seiner Kindheit, wie er weinend am Boden lag, wie er sich einsam und verlassen fühlte. Dann später zu seiner Zeit als Todesser – er begann zu zittern, als er sich die Zeit noch einmal vor Augen rief.

So viel Grausamkeit wie in der Nähe von Lord Voldemort hatte er noch nirgends erfahren. Und er spürte, dass er wie gelähmt gewesen war, dass er versucht hatte sich zu schützen, dass er irgendwann einfach nur noch abgeschaltet hatte.

Er zitterte nur stärker und merkte gar nicht, dass Blaise ihm eine Decke umlegte.

Die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit hielten ihn gefangen. Doch langsam begann er etwas zu hören. Etwas, von dem er nicht gedacht hatte, es in seinem Leben noch einmal zu hören.

Er hörte ein Lied. Eines seiner Lieblingslieder sogar. In seinem Kopf machte sich die Melodie breit und verdrängte alle Gedanken, an das, was gewesen war und an das, was kommen würde. Er hörte einfach nur noch zu.

Als das Lied vorbei war, schaute er auf und lächelte Blaise tatsächlich an.

Und dieser wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte. Dass er Draco wieder einmal erreicht hatte und dass zwar noch ein harter Weg vor ihnen beiden liegen würde, aber dass es Hoffnung gab.

„Möchtest du reden?", fragte er Draco behutsam. „Du musst nicht, aber vielleicht geht es dir ja dann besser..." Er brach ab, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco verstand, dass er immer für ihn da war.

Und Draco verstand tatsächlich. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Doch trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte nicht darüber reden. Er war einfach noch nicht so weit. Entschuldigend lächelte er Blaise an, der nickte.

Plötzlich wurde Draco von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit überfallen. Misstrauisch sah er erst seinen Tee und dann seinen Freund an. Blaise, der seinen Blick richtig deutete, grinste bloß und meinte: „Nein, in deinem Tee war nix, aber du siehst aus, als würdest du dringend ins Bett gehören. Oder täusche ich mich da?"

Draco unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen, was für Blaise anscheinend Bestätigung genug war.

„Ok, ich leihe dir heut Nacht auf jeden Fall einen meiner Pyjamas. Und in meinem Bett schlafen wirst du auch. Nein, keine Widerrede, du wirst ohnehin nur heute in den Genuss kommen, also genieße es", zwinkerte Blaise seinem Freund zu.

Der schien sogar zum Widersprechen zu müde zu sein und so bugsierte Blaise seinen besten Freund kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihm einen Schlafanzug raus und zeigte ihm wo das Bett stand. Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu und wussten, was der andere dachte: Waschen? Morgen wieder, es gibt schließlich wichtigeres!

Grinsend wandte Blaise sich ab, nachdem er Draco noch eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Kurz bevor er durch die Tür trat, hörte er hinter sich noch ein leises „Blaise?"

Überrascht drehte er sich um.

„Danke!"

Gerührt betrachtete Blaise seinen Freund, der richtig schlecht aussah, aber dem er auch ansehen konnte, wie ehrlich er es meinte.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin.

Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, ich bin drüben. Gute Nacht, Draco. Schlaf gut."

Damit verließ Blaise den Raum und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, schmiss er sich auf sein Sofa und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Merlin, er hatte nicht erwartet, seinen besten Freund in so einem Zustand wiederzusehen. Das gesamte letzte Jahr hatte er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber was er jetzt sah, übertraf seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Draco war abgemagert, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte nie etwas zu essen bekommen, er war blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

Doch am schlimmsten fand Blaise den Ausdruck seiner Augen. Sie zeugten von einem so großen Schmerz und einer solchen inneren Zerbrochenheit, dass Blaise am liebsten den Verantwortlichen dafür umgebracht hätte. Lucius Malfoy. Er hasste diesen Mann. Er hasste ihn für das, was er Draco angetan hatte.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Blaise erschrak. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Draco hoffentlich weiterschlafen konnte, falls er schon eingeschlafen war, oder wenigstens im Zimmer blieb; sein zweiter, dass das Todesser sein konnten. McGonagall hatte ihn gewarnt, dass jetzt, da der Dunkle Lord tot war, die Todesser im gesamten Land umherstreunen würden, ohne jemanden, der sie noch zusammenhielt.

Aber seit wann klingelten Todesser an der Tür?


	5. Gespräch mit Folgen

Vorsichtig stand Blaise auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ging leise in Richtung Haustür. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür versicherte ihm, dass Draco zumindest noch nicht rausgekommen war.

Er stand vor der Tür und überlegte. Aufzumachen wagte er nicht, dafür waren zu viele Leute unterwegs, die Draco und ihn tot sehen wollten.

Plötzlich brach etwas Silbernes durch die Tür. Eine silberne Katze, die ihn anschaute. Blaise starrte zurück und versuchte verzweifelt, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit einer Katze, die einfach so durch seine Tür kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Plötzlich fing die Katze auch noch an zu sprechen – Blaise überlegte einen Moment allen Ernstes, ob er jetzt völlig den Verstand verlor, bis er die Stimme erkannte, mit der die Katze sprach. McGonagall!

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich bin kein Todesser, würde aber trotzdem gerne reinkommen. Das Passwort ist frein!"

Erleichtert nickte Blaise und schickte sich an, die Tür zu öffnen. Die Katze löste sich währenddessen auf.

Draußen vor der Tür stand tatsächlich Professor McGonagall, die sich schnell umsah und hastig hereinkam.

Blaise nahm ihr ihren Umhang ab und zeigte ihr den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Schulleiterin nahm Platz und sah sich suchend um.

„Draco ist bereits im Bett. Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee, Kekse?" erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Eine Tasse Tee wäre nett. Ich danke Ihnen.

Hatten Sie bisher irgendwelche Probleme?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Draco geht es momentan eben nicht sehr gut, aber ich glaube, ich kann ihm helfen."

Er erzählte der Professorin von seiner Idee mit dem Radio und von Dracos Reaktion.

Die nickte zustimmend.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht. Ich wusste, dass Mr. Malfoy bei Ihnen gut aufgehoben ist.

Jetzt passen Sie auf. Wir müssen die Zeit nutzen, solange Mr. Malfoy schläft, er braucht noch nicht alles jetzt gleich zu erfahren.

Zunächst, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es noch mitgekriegt haben, muss ich Ihnen erzählen, wie das Gespräch mit Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy verlaufen ist.

Sie waren beide nicht sehr erfreut, dass ihr Sohn nicht zu Ihnen kam, aber soweit es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich das auch nicht wieder zulassen.

Das habe ich den beiden auch gesagt, woraufhin Mr. Malfoy aus seiner Apathie aufgewacht ist und mich anfuhr, was mich das denn anginge. So ging das eine Weile hin und her, unter anderem habe ich ihm auch vorgeworfen, dass er Todesser sei und seinen Sohn ebenfalls dazu gezwungen habe.

Daraufhin wurde er erst richtig wütend, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Es war mein Glück, dass gerade ein paar Auroren aus der Halle kamen und ihn daraufhin sofort festnahmen. Momentan dürfte er sich also auf dem Weg nach Azkaban befinden und auf seine Anklage warten.

Seine Frau durfte nach Hause, da man ihr momentan noch nichts vorwerfen konnte.

Die letzten Worte der beiden waren, dass sie sich an ihrem Sohn rächen wollten, er hätte sie verraten.

Allerdings sah Mrs Malfoy nicht sehr glücklich damit aus, im Gegenteil. Es wirkte, als hätte sie Angst vor ihrem Mann und könne sich nicht wehren.

Jedenfalls müssen wir Draco beschützen. Auch auf ihn wartet eine Anklage, aber er wird bis dahin auf jeden Fall nicht nach Azkaban kommen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir erreichen können, dass er freigesprochen wird.

Bis dahin muss er aber irgendwo sein, wo ihn niemand findet und wo er sich wohlfühlt. Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel Mr. Zabini.

Wären Sie bereit, Mr. Malfoy bei sich aufzunehmen und zu versuchen, ihm zu helfen? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie die einzige Person sind, bei der er dies zulassen würde.

Bevor Sie jetzt zusagen", sie hatte Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, „muss ich Ihnen erklären, was das für Sie bedeuten würde.

Sie müssten sich bereiterklären, dass wir immense Schutzzauber über dieses Haus legen, was für Sie Einschränkungen bedeuten würden.

Trotzdem kann es jedoch sein, dass Sie beide gefunden werden. Von Todessern. Dass die nicht für ein nettes Kaffekränzchen kommen, brauche ich Ihnen wohl kaum zu erklären.

Es wäre also eine unbequeme und gefährliche Aufgabe, die Sie übernehmen würden. Überlegen Sie gut, bevor Sie antworten. Mr. Malfoy kann es jetzt nicht gebrauchen, dass sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, und ihn dann zwei Wochen später im Stich lässt, weil er mit den Einschränkungen und der Gefahr nicht klar kommt."

Prüfend betrachtete die alte Lehrerin den Jungen ihr gegenüber. Der sah sie fast schon wütend an und erklärte: „Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen. Ich bin Dracos einziger Freund, ich kenne ihn seit Jahren, ich glaube sogar, dass ich ihm helfen kann. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich der einzige bin, der das kann.

Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Mit den Schutzzaubern und auch mit der Gefahr kann ich leben – als Sohn von Todessern, der Hogwarts verteidigte, werde ich ohnehin nicht allzu sicher sein."

Professor McGonagall nickte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde dann in den nächsten Tagen auf Sie zu kommen, wegen den Schutzzaubern. Bis dahin wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie das Haus nur selten verlassen würden und wenn, dann bitte per Kamin. Geht das in Ordnung? Und seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Momentan ist noch alles aufgewühlt. Die Leute müssen den Tod von V-Voldemort erst einmal verkraften. Und auch die Tode ihrer Freunde und Familienmitglieder sind nicht so einfach wegzustecken.

Nebenbei muss das Ministerium neu aufgebaut werden, Hogwarts wieder instand gesetzt werden... Es gibt genug zu tun, aber für Sie beide ist jetzt erst einmal eine Pause angesagt. Versuchen Sie, Mr. Malfoy wieder ein wenig aufzupäppeln. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, schicken Sie mir eine Eule, ich werde mich darum kümmern.

Und wie gesagt, in den nächsten Tagen komme ich nochmal vorbei, allerdings diesmal per Kamin."

Damit stand sie auf, ebenso wie Blaise, dessen Kopf immer noch ein wenig schwirrte.

Er reichte der alten Dame ihren Umhang und beobachtete sie, wie sie nach dem Verlassen des Hauses apparierte. Dann schloss er vorsichtig die Tür und setzte sich wieder auf sein Sofa.

Kopfschüttelnd überdachte er noch einmal das Gespräch.


	6. Frühstück!

Der nächste Morgen fand Blaise auf dem Sofa liegend. Er war vor lauter Nachdenken dort eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich bewegte er sich und wachte langsam auf. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was.

Langsam stand er auf und streckte sich; durch die Nacht auf dem Sofa war er völlig steif geworden.

Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Draco war wieder aufgetaucht und lag in seinem Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig schlich er hinüber und blinzelte hinein.

Draco lag noch im Bett, anscheinend tief am Schlafen. Die Bettdecke war völlig verwühlt und das Kopfkissen lag am anderen Ende des Zimmers und sah aus, als ob es jemand als Sandsack benutzt hätte. Blaise seufzte. Anscheinend hatte Draco nicht den ruhigen Schlaf gehabt, den er so nötig hätte.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür wieder und ging erst einmal ins Bad.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, begann er damit, Frühstück vorzubereiten. Es gab alles, was Draco einmal so gerne morgens gegessen hatte: frische, noch ofenwarme Brötchen, herzhaften Schinken und seinen Lieblingskäse; Draco aß morgens nicht gerne süß. Dann gab es noch verschiedenste Obstsorten wie Trauben oder Bananen, und Kürbissaft.

Blaise dankte in Gedanken dem Himmel, dass er vor der Schlacht noch einmal eingekauft hatte und Draco somit ein perfektes Frühstück vorsetzen konnte.

Draco hingegen schlief jetzt endlich einmal ruhig, nachdem er die ganze Nacht entweder gar nicht schlafen konnte, oder solche Alpträume hatte, dass er gleich wieder aufwachte.

Doch plötzlich zog der Duft von frischen Brötchen durchs Zimmer. Draco schüttelte unwillig den Kopf – er musste noch immer träumen, denn wer sollte hier schon frische Brötchen zubereiten? Der Dunkle Lord frühstückte nie, und die anderen Todesser folgten seinem Vorbild.

Er setzte sich auf und schüttelte noch einmal unwillig den Kopf, um die letzten Traumreste zu vertreiben. Doch der Geruch blieb. Verwirrt sah er sich um – wo war er hier?

Langsam kam seine Erinnerung zurück. Erleichtert und auch ein wenig glücklich legte sich Draco noch einmal hin und überdachte die neue Situation.

Er war frei, er war endlich frei. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, er selber war 17 und durfte deswegen selber entscheiden, wo und wie er lebte.

Dadurch kam er jedoch auf ein anderes Problem. Er hatte kein Geld. Und er bezweifelte stark, dass er zu seinen Eltern gehen und sie darum bitten konnte.

Sein knurrender Magen lenkte ihn jedoch ab und er beschloss, die Lösung dieses Problems auf später zu verschieben und erst einmal dem köstlichen Duft nachzugehen.

Also stand er langsam auf, verließ das Zimmer und versuchte sich zu erinnern, hinter welcher der anderen Türen die Küche lag.

Auf gut Glück probierte er die nächstbeste aus und hatte sogar die richtige gefunden.

Langsam ging er hinein und musste ein bisschen grinsen, als er Blaise beim Frühstück machen sah, denn das war ein Anblick, den es in Hogwarts nie gegeben hätte, alleine schon, damit er nicht das Gesicht vor den anderen verlor. Wozu gab es denn schließlich die Hauselfen?

Plötzlich drehte sein Freund sich um. Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf beiden Gesichtern aus. Draco trat einen Schritt vor und umarmte Blaise. Am Tag vorher hatte er noch nicht ganz realisieren können, dass sein Freund wirklich lebte, es war zu viel auf ihn eingestürmt. Doch hier, in der ruhigen Küche, begriff er es so richtig. Und er stellte fest, dass dies der erste Tag in seinem Leben war, an dem er einfach nur glücklich war. Seine Probleme waren erst einmal nebensächlich, es zählte nur noch, dass sie beide lebten und dass der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich tot war.

Langsam löste sich Draco wieder aus der Umarmung und zeigte leicht grinsend auf die Küche.

„Ein Zabini, der Frühstück macht? Wie kommt das denn? Hat dir deine Mutter keine Hauselfen aufgezwungen?"

Blaise lachte. „Sie hat es versucht, aber ich hab jedem Elfen, den sie hierher geschickt hat, die Freiheit gegeben. Nach dem fünften hat sie dann aufgehört, es wurde ihr anscheinend zu teuer.

Es ist einfach meine Wohnung, und ich bin nun einmal Blaise und nicht bloß irgendein verwöhnter Nachfahre der Zabinis.

Aber jetzt setz dich erst einmal und iss, du siehst furchtbar aus. Danach kannst du dann duschen, vielleicht hilft das ja auch noch ein bisschen", zwinkerte Blaise seinem Freund zu.

Der schnaubte bloß. Er sah also furchtbar aus?

„Blaise, du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich selbst, wenn ich gerade erst aus dem Bett geklettert bin, noch besser aussehe, als du nach 2 Stunden im Bad", gab er zurück.

Sein Freund lachte und beförderte Draco auf den nächstbesten Küchenstuhl. Er selbst stellte noch schnell das restliche Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann daneben.

Draco hatte bereits begonnen, sich sein Brötchen zu schmieren. Er hatte wirklich Hunger.

Blaise betrachtete den Freund nachdenklich und beschloss, ihn erst einmal in Ruhe frühstücken zu lassen. Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus, das letzte Jahr musste furchtbar gewesen sein für ihn.

Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte seinen Blick und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund dafür, dass du mich anstarrst, als wäre ich plötzlich ein Hippogreif?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Blaise grinste erleichtert. Es schien Draco bereits ein wenig besser zu gehen, wenn er schon wieder zu solchen Sprüchen fähig war.

„Nein, ich habe nur überlegt, warum deine Haare heute so rot sind, weißt du? Du siehst aus, als wärst du zum Weasley geworden."

Draco betrachtete seinen lachenden Freund und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, dem anderen eine Schüssel an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch dann entschied er, dass es schade um das schöne Essen darin wäre und wandte sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief in einträchtigem Schweigen. Danach verschwand Draco erst einmal unter der Dusche und Blaise räumte mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes den Tisch ab.

Plötzlich klopfte eine Eule an das Küchenfenster. Blaise öffnete verblüfft und die Eule segelte hinein. Würdevoll ließ sie sich mitten auf dem Küchentisch nieder und blickte sich um. Sie schien jemanden zu suchen. Blaise näherte sich ihr, um ihr den Brief abzunehmen, doch sie hackte nach ihm. Verwundert wich er zurück, konnte jedoch noch den Namen auf dem Briefumschlag erkennen. Er war an Draco. Und es beschlich ihn auch schon eine nicht sehr angenehme Ahnung, von wem er sein könnte.


	7. Ein Brief

Blaise hatte sich inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und las ein wenig, während die Eule weiterhin würdevoll auf seinem Küchentisch thronte.

Draco hingegen genoss es, endlich einmal wieder ordentlich zu duschen. In den letzten Wochen war das Chaos zu groß gewesen, als dass er so oft hätte duschen können, wie er gerne wollte. Und auch davor war nur wenig Zeit dafür übrig gewesen.

Umso mehr genoss er es jetzt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stieg er jedoch wieder aus der Dusche und schlüpfte in die geliehen Kleider, die ihm erstaunlich gut passten.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, lächelte er. Blaise hatte wieder Musik angestellt und wieder einmal seinen Geschmack getroffen. Dieser Kerl kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

Blaise schaute von seinem Buch auf und meinte: „In der Küche sitzt eine sehr hartnäckige Eule, die mir ihren Brief nicht geben wollte. Ich glaube, er ist an dich, vielleicht gibt sie ihn dir ja auch."

Draco nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Die Eule sah er sofort und als er sich ihr näherte, streckte sie ihm ihr Bein hin, sodass er den Brief ohne Probleme abmachen konnte.

Als Draco die Schrift auf dem Briefumschlag sah, musste er sich erst einmal setzen. Der Brief war von seiner Mutter! Was wollte sie von ihm?

_Lieber Sohn,_

_Warum hast Du dich gestern bloß geweigert, mit uns zu kommen? Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich wiederhabe? _

_McGonagall, diese schreckliche Person, hat uns gestern noch so einiges vorgeworfen. Wir wären schreckliche Eltern gewesen, hätten dich grausam behandelt… Sie wolle dafür sorgen, dass Du nie wieder zu uns musst. _

_Sag, dass ihre Vorwürfe nicht stimmen! Lucius sitzt jetzt in Azkaban, ich bin ganz alleine hier und mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um euch beide. _

_Wir wollten doch immer nur das Beste für Dich! Das weißt Du doch. Dein Vater hat immer das getan, was er für richtig hielt. Er wollte, dass Du einen guten Start hast im Leben. _

_So manchen Abend saß er bei uns im Wohnzimmer, wenn Du bereits im Bett warst, und erzählte mir, wie weh Du ihm wieder getan hast, wenn Du nicht das gemacht hast, was er Dir sagte. Er hatte sich immer so viel Mühe gegeben vor Deinen Ferien, einen guten Plan auszuarbeiten für Dich, damit Du Deine Zeit richtig ausnutzen konntest und Fortschritte machen konntest. _

_Und wie hast Du es uns gedankt? Du bist noch nicht einmal mehr zu uns hinüber gekommen gestern Abend. Stattdessen mussten wir uns McGonagalls Vorwürfe anhören._

_Ich glaube, dass Du einfach nicht erkannt hast, wie gut wir es mit Dir meinten. _

_Komm wieder zurück! Ich möchte, dass wir jetzt da der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist, einen Neuanfang machen. Als Familie. Lucius wird bald wieder aus Azkaban rauskommen, hoffe ich und auch Du wirst bestimmt keinen Schaden davon tragen. Lucius wird uns schon zu helfen wissen, er hat es vor vielen Jahren schon einmal geschafft. _

_In Liebe_

_Narcissa_

Draco las den Brief immer und immer wieder, bis er vor seinen Augen verschwamm. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich, wie seine Mutter ihn tadelte, weil er Lucius widersprochen hatte; wie sie ihm erklärte, dass Lucius das Beste für ihn wolle; wie sie schluchzend daneben stand, als Lucius den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihren Sohn anwandte; wie sie weiß war vor Angst, als Lucius Draco das erste Mal zum Dunklen Lord mitnehmen wollte.

Langsam fing er an zu begreifen. Sie schien Lucius wirklich zu lieben, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst vor ihm. Hatte er auch auf sie schon den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt? Draco würde es ihm sofort zutrauen. Das würde auch so manches erklären.

Und jetzt wollte sie, dass er zurück kam. Sie sprach in ein und demselben Brief gleichzeitig Vorwürfe und den Wunsch um eine heile Familie aus. Draco fragte sich verzweifelt, was in dieser Frau bloß vorging.

Da war eine leise Bewegung neben seinem Ohr. Ohne aufzusehen wusste er, dass Blaise gekommen war.

Er gab ihm den Brief. „Lies." Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht wirklich.

Verzweifelt fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter denn nicht erkannte, dass er nicht zurückkehren konnte, ob sie nicht erkannte, wie sehr er die ganzen Jahre gelitten hatte. Aber sie schien ihren Mann an erste Stelle zu stellen; erst an zweiter kam ihr Sohn.

Neben ihm fluchte Blaise leise.

„Was will die Frau eigentlich noch von dir? Die ganzen Jahre hat sie dir nicht geholfen. So eine ..."

Langsam, ganz langsam kamen Draco die Tränen. Er fühlte sich überfordert, hatte doch grad erst begriffen, dass diese dunklen Jahre vorbei waren, dass es besser werden konnte. Und jetzt dieser Brief, der ihn an alles wieder erinnerte, an die Dunkelsten Momente seines Lebens, aber auch daran, dass er Todesser war. Und Todesser waren jetzt, nachdem der Dunkle Lord gestorben war, nicht mehr gern gesehen. Er ahnte, dass er doch keine so leichte Zeit haben würde, wie er beim Frühstück dachte. Es war hoffnungslos.

Blaise, der erschrocken bemerkte, dass Draco weinte, nahm ihn schweigend in den Arm.

Und Draco ließ sich in dieser Umarmung einfach fallen und weinte, wie er noch nie geweint hatte. Alles stürmte auf ihn ein.

Blaise hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Er spürte, dass Draco gerade nicht in der Verfassung war, tröstende Worte zu hören.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit begann Draco, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Er löste sich aus Blaise' Umarmung und wischte sich über die Augen. Ein wenig beschämt blickte er seinen Freund an; so hatte er sich noch nie gehen lassen.

Doch Blaise wusste genau, was in seinem besten Freund gerade vorging und suchte nach Worten, ihm zu erklären, dass es auch einmal gut tat, sich einfach nur trösten zu lassen.

„Dray... tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Schäm dich jetzt nicht. Dafür sind Freunde da: zum Trösten, wenn es einem so richtig dreckig geht. Und glaub mir eines: wir finden für alles eine Lösung! Dein Leben ist nicht mehr länger hoffnungslos! Von jetzt an wird alles gut werden, glaub mir." Blaise hoffte inständig, dass es wirklich so war. Aber das musste er Draco ja nicht ausgerechnet jetzt mitteilen.

„Ich hoffe es. Aber Blaise... ich werde bestimmt verurteilt. Ich war TODESSER!" Den letzten Teil brüllte er schon fast vor Verzweiflung.

Doch Blaise zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Erinnerst du dich, was McGonagall zu uns gesagt hat? Sowohl sie als auch der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums von Hogwarts ständen auf deiner Seite. Und das will was heißen. Wenn die dich unterstützen, wird dir nichts passieren."

Draco wollte es glauben, wollte Blaise so verzweifelt gerne glauben.

Der fuhr fort: „hey, alles wird gut werden. Keiner mit gesundem Menschenverstand wird dich verurteilen. Zum Beispiel kannst Du dich ja bereit erklären, Veritaserum zu nehmen. Und McGonagall wird für dich aussagen... Und vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar, deine Mutter zu überzeugen, deine Geschichte zu bestätigen. Der Brief gibt mir zumindest die Hoffnung, dass es einen Versuch wert ist. Du siehst, wir schaffen das."

Draco nickte, zwar immer noch etwas verzagt, aber er glaubte Blaise. Seine Zukunft sah jetzt schon netter aus. Dankbar blickte er den Slytherin an. „Blaise, ich... Danke."


	8. Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die beiden damit, die Wohnung soweit umzuräumen, dass für Draco ein Bett hineinpasste. Denn Blaise hatte beschlossen, dass keiner von ihnen auf dem Sofa schlafen sollte, dazu fand er es einfach zu unbequem.

Sie hatten nach einiger Überlegung beschlossen, dass Draco den Brief seiner Mutter nicht beantworten solle, zumindest nicht heute.

Stattdessen hatten sie den Tagespropheten abonniert. Zwar wussten sie beide, dass er die letzten Jahre nur das berichtet hatte, was dem Ministerium gefiel, allerdings hofften sie, dass jetzt, wo das Ministerium sich im Wiederaufbau befand, die Berichterstattung sich verbessert hatte. Außerdem war er ihre einzige Verbindung nach draußen, da sie ebenfalls entschieden hatten, die nächsten Tage nur in Notfällen nach draußen zu gehen. Zu essen hatten sie glücklicherweise noch genug.

Sie hörten die ganze Zeit Musik, worüber Draco am glücklichsten war. Beim Dunklen Lord hatte es keine Lieder gegeben und er hatte es schmerzlich vermisst. Umso glücklicher war er jetzt.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie sehr gemütlich. Entweder redeten sie über das letzte Jahr und erzählten sich ihre Erlebnisse (worüber sich besonders Blaise sehr freute, da es Draco mit jedem Tag besser zu gehen schien), oder sie saßen einfach gemütlich im Wohnzimmer und lasen eines von Blaise' vielen Büchern. Auch gekocht wurde gemeinsam, was häufig für viel Gelächter sorgte.

Draco ging es wirklich mit jedem Tag besser. Zwar hatte er immer noch jede Nacht Alpträume, aber sie wurden seltener und es kam immer öfter vor, dass er mehrere Stunden am Stück durchschlafen konnte. Dass er mit Blaise über alles reden konnte, half ihm viel.

Eines Abends, an dem sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen und über einen besonders albernen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten lachten (der Artikel ging um Fudge, der sich wieder als Minister zur Wahl stellen wollte und behauptete, er hätte immer alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um Harry Potter zu unterstützen und den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten), rauschte es plötzlich im Kamin und Professor McGonagall trat aus den Flammen.

Ein wenig überrascht betrachteten sie die beiden Jugendlichen, fingen sich aber schnell wieder und sprangen auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Die alte Dame winkte jedoch ab und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, während Blaise und Draco sich wieder auf ihr Sofa zurückfallen ließen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich freue mich zu sehen, dass es Ihnen wieder etwas besser zu gehen scheint. Anscheinend hat Mr. Zabini die Gabe, Ihnen wirklich helfen zu können", lächelte sie freundlich.

Draco lächelte zurück und nickte. Ja, diese Gabe hatte Blaise wirklich.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Ich habe verschiedenste Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Schutzzauber über dieses Haus zu legen. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, kann ich im Anschluss an dieses Gespräch sofort damit beginnen, diese Zauber auszuführen. Die einzelnen Wirkweisen werde ich Ihnen noch erklären.

Zunächst zu etwas anderem. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es mitgekriegt haben, aber wir haben einen neuen Zaubereiminister, der glücklicherweise nicht Fudge heißt, sondern Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mr. Shacklebolt ist ein Freund von mir und ich habe mich vor kurzem mit ihm über Sie, Mr. Malfoy, unterhalten. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt, was ich über Sie weiß. Auch, dass Sie Todesser waren, aber eben auch, dass Sie das nicht freiwillig wurden."

Draco hörte so gespannt zu, dass es schien, als wolle er die Wörter bereits aufnehmen, bevor Professor McGonagall sie ausgesprochen hatte. Blaise saß ähnlich gespannt nebendran.

„Wir haben uns lange über Sie unterhalten. Am Schluss sind wir uns einig geworden, dass es für Sie keine Anklage geben wird."

Ungläubig schaute Draco die alte Dame an. Dann sprang er mit einem Jubelschrei auf und für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er ihr um den Hals fallen. Im letzten Augenblick riss er sich zusammen und umarmte stattdessen Blaise.

Lächelnd beobachtete Professor McGonagall diesen Freudenausbruch. Sie gönnte es dem Jungen von Herzen, hatte er es doch wirklich nicht leicht gehabt.

„Eine Bedingung gibt es allerdings", fuhr sie fort, nachdem sich die beiden Jungen wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Ihren Abschluss nachmachen. Das ist die Bedingung, auf die der Minister und ich uns geeinigt haben."

Etwas verwirrt sah Draco die Schulleiterin an.

„Aber mir fehlt doch ein Jahr. Und außerdem dachte ich, dass Hogwarts zu zerstört ist, um den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen zu können."

„In diesem Moment laufen die Arbeiten in Hogwarts auf Hochtouren, um das Schloss bis zum 1. September wieder aufgebaut zu haben. So wie es aussieht, werden wir es auch schaffen, vielleicht nicht sofort alle Bereiche, aber zumindest die, die dringend gebraucht werden, pünktlich fertigzustellen.

Und um das fehlende Jahr brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie sind nicht der einzige, der das letzte Jahr verpasst hat. Ich werde jedem Schüler, der aus welchem Grund auch immer, letztes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts konnte, die Möglichkeit geben, dieses Jahr nachzuholen. Natürlich müssten Sie sich damit abfinden, dass aus Ihrem eigenen Jahrgang nur wenige zurückkehren würden. Sie würden also hauptsächlich mit Leuten aus dem Jahrgang unter Ihnen zu tun haben."

Blaise mischte sich grinsend ein: „Professor, Sie haben noch einen Schüler gefunden, der zurückkehren wird. Oder glauben Sie, ich lasse Draco alleine gehen?"

Lächelnd betrachtete die alte Lehrerin die beiden Freunde.

„Mr. Zabini, so etwas in der Art hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht. Also gut, dann werden Sie beide zurückkehren und Ihren Abschluss machen.

Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den Schutzzaubern..."

Draco hörte wieder einmal nicht zu. Er durfte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! An den Ort, der für ihn ein Zuhause geworden war. Und sogar ohne Anklage! In diesem Moment beschloss er, sich nie wieder über die McGonagall aufzuregen. Sie war wirklich ein toller Mensch.

„Professor?", mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein. „Verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung, aber ... Danke!" Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Lächelnd nickte sie, bevor sie mit der Aufzählung der Schutzzauber fortfuhr.

„... und als letztes werden wir noch den Kamin versiegeln, sodass nur noch bestimmte Personen Ihre Wohnung über das Flohnetzwerk erreichen können. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Blaise nickte. Er selbst hatte auch schon an so ähnliche Zauber gedacht und war froh, dass die Professorin ihm dies jetzt bestätigte.

„Professor, eine Frage noch. Wie sieht es inzwischen mit den frei herumlaufenden Todessern aus?"

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Gut, dass Sie fragen, Mr. Zabini. Es ist so, dass inzwischen sehr viele erwischt wurden, allerdings laufen immer noch einige frei herum. Sie müssen sich jedoch verstecken und trauen sich nicht in die Nähe größerer Zauberermengen, da die Gefahr für sie zu groß ist, erkannt zu werden.

Sie beide können also überall hin, wo viele Zauberer unterwegs sind, zum Beispiel die Winkelgasse oder Hogsmead. Ich würde Ihnen jedoch nicht raten, sich zum Beispiel in Muggellondon sehr lange aufzuhalten, da dies für Sie beide eine zu große Gefahr bedeutet. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

„Vollkommen, Professor, vielen Dank."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt die Schutzzauber über Ihre Wohnung legen. Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, wenn ich etwas brauche, werde ich rufen."

Damit stand Professor McGonagall auf und begann, in der Wohnung umherzulaufen und verschiedenste Zaubersprüche zu murmeln; mit dem Kamin fing sie an.

Draco beachtete sie gar nicht - vor Freude drehte sich alles bei ihm. Hogwarts, ich komme! Dachte er.

„Blaise...", sagte er mit vor Freude heiserer Stimme. „ Blaise, hast du das gehört?"

Sein bester Freund strahlte ebenfalls. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass alles gut werden wird?", fragte er. „Und das, obwohl ich doch in Wahrsagen eigentlich gar nicht gut bin."

Draco schmunzelte. „Da hast du allerdings recht, Wahrsagen kannst du gar nicht. Obwohl... Trelawney wäre vermutlich stolz auf dich. Immerhin hast du gerade eine korrekte Vorhersage getroffen."

Er sieht aus, als wollte er die halbe Welt umarmen, dachte Blaise grinsend.

Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte seinen Blick und hob eine Augenbraue.

Dann meinte er: „Blaise, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube, ich leg mich hin. Ich muss das erst einmal verarbeiten. Gute Nacht!"

Blaise nickte. Das konnte er verstehen, hatte McGonagall doch für sie beide überraschende Neuigkeiten gebracht.

„Gute Nacht, Draco. Schlaf gut! Ich werd noch ein wenig wachbleiben, " meinte er sanft.

Draco nickte und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Im Flur begegnete er Professor McGonagall und blieb kurz stehen.

„Professor? Noch einmal... Vielen Dank. Sie wissen gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet."

Die alte Lehrerin sah ihn an und sagte langsam: „Ich glaube, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß es doch. Aber ich habe es gerne getan."

Draco nickte. Ihm fehlten die Worte und er hoffte, sie würde ihn verstehen.

„Gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy. Schlafen Sie gut."

Draco wandte sich ab und verschwand im Bad. Als er wieder rauskam, stand die Schulleiterin bereits nicht mehr im Flur.

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, in dem seit ein paar Tagen zwei Betten standen und schmiss sich in seines.

Er hatte so viel zu überdenken. Seine Gedanken wirbelten noch eine ganze Weile im Kreis, bis er irgendwann einschlief. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er hoch – er hatte schlecht geträumt, doch keinen seiner üblichen Alpträume, sondern etwas anderes.

Bereits vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht.

In dem dunklen Zimmer sah er eine Schattengestalt am anderen Bett stehen.

„Blaise?" flüsterte er.


	9. Noch ein Brief

Die Gestalt drehte sich um.

„Ja?", hörte Draco Blaise' Stimme.

„Was ist los, kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?"

„Jein. Ich kann nicht schlafen, aber das hat einen anderen Grund als sonst."

Blaise kam hinüber und setzte sich zu Draco aufs Bett; der setzte sich auf und meinte:

„Ich hab mir vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wie soll ich mir denn die Bücher und alles andere, was ich für Hogwarts brauche, kaufen? Ich brauche alles, ich hab nur noch meinen Zauberstab, sonst gar nichts mehr. Aber von meinen Eltern werde ich garantiert kein Geld bekommen. Was mach ich da?"

Blaise antwortete eine Zeitlang nicht. Dann seufzte er.

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber du hast Recht, deine Eltern brauchen wir fürs erste gar nicht fragen. Ich werd mal drüber nachdenken, ok? Aber jetzt schlaf wieder, das ist unser kleinstes Problem, meinst du nicht auch?"

Draco nickte erst, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Blaise das ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Du hast schon Recht. Aber für ein kleinstes Problem ist es schon wieder ziemlich groß."

Blaise lachte leise und ging hinüber zu seinem eigenen Bett.

„Gute Nacht, Draco. Schlaf gut."

„Schlaf du auch gut."

Mit einem Ruck wachte Draco am nächsten Morgen auf und sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer um. Blaise schlief noch fest, aber irgendetwas hatte Draco geweckt. Er runzelte die Stirn, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Er durfte wieder nach Hogwarts! Mit Blaise und ohne Anklage. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig fassen, was McGonagall da für ihn getan hatte.

Leise stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen schaute er noch einmal kurz nach Blaise, der immer noch schlief, und ging dann in die Küche. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es für seine Verhältnisse sehr früh war. Aber na gut, jetzt war er schon einmal wach, dann konnte er auch mal das Frühstück richten. Sonst machte das ja immer Blaise, dann konnte er sich einmal revanchieren.

Damit war er eine Zeitlang beschäftigt, ehe ihm etwas einfiel. Er erinnerte sich, wie er am Tag der Endschlacht in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts saß und sich vornahm, sich bei Potter zu bedanken. Draco stand kurz regungslos da und überlegte. Dann entschied er, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür war, jetzt, wo feststand, dass er keine Anklage bekommen würde und nach Hogwarts zurückdurfte.

Schnell deckte er den Tisch fertig, während sich in seinem Kopf schon verschiedene Varianten im Kreis drehten. Wie sollte er anfangen? Lieber Potter? Nein, das ging gar nicht. Lieber Harry? Nein, das konnte er auch nicht, außerdem würde Potter ihn dann vermutlich für verrückt erklären. Sehr geehrter... Quatsch. Vielleicht einfach nur Potter? Der würde schon verstehen, was Dracos Problem war. Moment mal, dachte er gerade, dass sein Lieblingsfeind ihn schon verstehen würde? Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das wäre noch vor wenigen Wochen völlig undenkbar gewesen für ihn. Doch irgendwie freute ihn diese Erkenntnis, denn er merkte, dass er so langsam begann, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden, anstatt nur die von Lucius zu übernehmen.

Schmunzelnd setzte er sich an Blaise' Schreibtisch, schnappte sich eine Feder und einen Bogen Pergament.

_Potter,_

_Ich schreibe dir, weil _

Kopfschüttelnd strich Draco den angefangenen Satz wieder durch.

_Du wunderst dich sicher, dass _

Nein, das klang auch seltsam. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, dass er schreiben konnte, ohne dass es in seinen Ohren komisch klang.

_Du erinnerst dich sicher,_

Unsinn. Natürlich erinnerte sich Potter, so etwas vergaß man nicht so leicht.

_Ich wollte mich bedanken. _

_Du hast mich am 2. Mai gleich zweimal gerettet. Das eine Mal im Raum der Wünsche. Das andere Mal, indem du den Dunklen Lord getötet hast. _

_Ich bin dir dankbarer, als ich je gedacht hätte, dass ich es dir mal wäre. _

Zweifelnd betrachtete Draco den letzten Satz. Gab das überhaupt Sinn? Nein, entschied er. Er musste anders weiterschreiben.

_Ich hätte es in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr lange ausgehalten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen... _

_Naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Dass ich dir wirklich dankbar bin. _

_Auch wenn ich nie gedacht, dass ich dir einmal dankbar sein werde, du hast mich eines besseren belehrt. (So ungern ich das auch zugebe.)_

_Geht es Granger wieder gut? Das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe, sah sie aus bekannten Gründen ziemlich schlecht aus._

Moment mal, fragte er gerade wirklich nach dem Schlammblut? Ja, beschloss Draco. Er erinnerte sich, wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte, als seine Tante... Ja, er fragte nach ihr. Das war das mindeste, das er tun konnte.

_Und den Weasleys? Haben sie den Krieg überlebt?_

Draco stellte fest, dass dieser Brief sich ganz anders entwickelte, als er das geplant hatte. Er wusste, dass es ein wenig mehr war als Höflichkeit, das ihn nach Granger und den Weasleys fragen ließ. Mögen würde er sie alle nie, und sie ihn auch nicht, aber jahrelange Feindschaft verbindet.

_Ich werde nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen. McGonagall hat den Minister überzeugt, dass ich nicht freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord gehorchte. Ich glaube, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin._

Und jetzt? Wie hörte man einen Brief an jemanden, mit dem man seit Jahren verfeindet war, am besten auf?

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. _

_Draco Malfoy _

Draco betrachtete seinen Text und seufzte. Den würde er noch einmal schreiben müssen, das verstand Potter nie im Leben.

_Potter,_

_Ich wollte mich bedanken. _

_Du hast mich am 2. Mai gleich zweimal gerettet. Das eine Mal im Raum der Wünsche. Das andere Mal, indem du den Dunklen Lord getötet hast. _

_Ich hätte es in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr lange ausgehalten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen... _

_Naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Dass ich dir wirklich dankbar bin. _

_Auch wenn ich nie gedacht, dass ich dir einmal dankbar sein werde, du hast mich eines besseren belehrt. (So ungern ich das auch zugebe.)_

_Geht es Granger wieder gut? Das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe, sah sie aus bekannten Gründen ziemlich schlecht aus._

_Und den Weasleys? Haben sie den Krieg überlebt?_

_Ich werde nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen. McGonagall hat den Minister überzeugt, dass ich nicht freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord gehorchte. Ich glaube, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. _

_Draco Malfoy _

Ja, das sah besser aus, fand Draco. Das konnte er so abschicken. Er hoffte nur, dass Potter den Brief nicht gleich zerriss, ohne ihn überhaupt zu lesen.

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und suchte nach Blaise' Eule. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund nichts dagegen hatte, aber wenn er Tammo jetzt sofort losschickte, würde er vermutlich auch bald wieder zurück sein.

Er fand Tammo in einer Ecke der Küche und band ihm seinen Brief ans Bein. Er hatte ihn gerade losgeschickt, als jemand hinter ihm die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Seit wann stehst du früher auf als ich?"

„Morgen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, dann hab ich beschlossen, mal etwas Sinnvolles zu machen, weißt du?"

„Na, auf die Idee hättest du aber auch schon früher kommen können", neckte Blaise seinen Freund.

Der drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du mir damit etwas sagen?"

Blaise schaute unschuldig. „Wer, ich? Nein. Ich will jetzt nur frühstücken. Wenn ich schon mal in den Genuss komme, dass du es mir richtest..."

Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und am Tisch saßen, fragte Blaise beiläufig: „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich mit Tammo gemacht?"

Draco schwieg kurz. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt sagen sollte, denn es war ihm irgendwie peinlich, zuzugeben, dass er Potter einen Brief geschrieben hatte.

Stattdessen fragte er: „Hätte ich dich vorher fragen sollen?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war bloß neugierig, aber wenn du nicht reden möchtest, ist das auch ok."

Draco bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin hatte der Freund es wirklich verdient, alles zu erfahren. „Ich... ich habe Potter einen Brief geschrieben und mich bedankt. Er hat mich ja immerhin zweimal gerettet…" Er brach ab. Was würde Blaise jetzt sagen? Er, der Eisprinz von Slytherin hatte dem „Goldjungen" von Gryffindor einen Dankesbrief geschrieben. Das hätte auch Blaise nicht erwartet, da war sich Draco sicher.


	10. Missglückter Einkauf

Blaise grinste in sich hinein. Dachte Draco wirklich, er würde ihn dafür auslachen? Im Gegenteil, er freute sich wirklich, dass Draco das geschafft hatte. Bloß... wie sagte er ihm das jetzt?

„Dray, Mensch, denkst du, ich fress dich deswegen? Ich freu mich doch, wenn du menschliche Züge zeigst", ärgerte Blaise seinen Freund.

Der hob wieder einmal eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wortlos seinem Frühstück zu. Im Innern war er jedoch erleichtert, dass Blaise die Geschichte so gut aufnahm. Einmal mehr wurde Draco klar, dass die dunklen Zeiten in Slytherin und als Todesser beim Dunklen Lord endgültig vorbei waren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Blaise weiterredete.

„Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", spielte Blaise den Empörten. Draco schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Na, wenigstens siehst du deinen Fehler ein", brummte Blaise vor sich hin. Laut meinte er: „Jetzt hör zu, ich sag es nur noch einmal: Ich habe mir heute Nacht Gedanken gemacht. Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, deine Hogwartsausrüstung zu finanzieren. Entweder wir fragen bei McGonagall nach, es gibt in Hogwarts ein wenig Geld für die Schüler, die sich die Ausrüstung nicht leisten können."

Draco spuckte fast seinen Kürbissaft wieder aus, als er das hörte. Meinte Blaise das echt ernst?

Der hob besänftigend die Hände und meinte: „Jetzt hör doch erst einmal zu. Entweder wir machen das, obwohl ich es auch nicht für sehr sinnvoll halte, oder ich bezahl dir deine Ausrüstung."

Diesmal spuckte Draco seinen Kürbissaft wirklich aus.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Jetzt bin ich nass!", beschwerte Blaise sich bei dem Blonden. Der zuckte nur die Achseln und sah ihn an, anscheinend momentan nicht in der Lage, ein Wort hervorzubringen.

Blaise, der seinen Freund nun einmal kannte, grinste. Er hatte geahnt, dass so etwas kommen würde, und sich auch dafür etwas überlegt. Er hielt es nun einmal für das Beste, was sie momentan machen konnten.

„Hör doch zu. Sobald du aus irgendeinem Grund wieder Geld hast, zahlst du es mir zurück. Einverstanden?" Ob er das Geld dann auch annehmen würde, war ja die andere Frage. Man würde sehen. Blaise hatte beschlossen, sich darüber noch keine Gedanken zu machen.

Draco nickte zögernd. Es widerstrebte ihm, Geld von seinem besten Freund anzunehmen, allerdings war ihm der Gedanke, Professor McGonagall zu bitten, noch mehr zuwider. Egal, wie sehr sie ihm bisher auch geholfen hatte, das konnte er nicht.

„Danke." Meinte er leise. „Wieder einmal. Wie kann ich das denn je wieder gut machen, was du hier für mich tust?"

Blaise zögerte. Was sagte man auf so eine Frage?

„Gar nicht. Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich es gerne tue. So und jetzt mach dich fertig, wir gehen in die Winkelgasse."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig und apparierten vor dem Haus Richtung Winkelgasse. Sie landeten vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und gingen schnell durch ihn durch zur Winkelgasse.

„Dray, ich muss erst zu Gringotts, ok? In der Zeit können wir ja schon einmal überlegen, was du alles brauchst."

Auf dem Weg zur großen Zaubererbank diskutierten sie eifrig, welche Fächer sie belegen wollten, ob Draco sich eine neue Eule kaufen sollte, ob sie wieder Quidditch spielen würden... Aber auch, wie sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden würden. Besonders Draco machte dieser Punkt große Sorgen. Sie hofften beide, dass nicht so viele ehemalige Todesser zurückkehren würden. Ohne sie wäre es viel ruhiger.

Plötzlich standen sie schon vor Gringotts. Vor der Tür stand ein Kobold, der eine Seriositätssonde in der Hand hielt. Als er Draco sah, wurde sein grimmiges Gesicht noch grimmiger und verschlossener. Verunsichert hielt Draco daraufhin inne, doch Blaise zog ihn weiter.

Der Kobold überprüfte sie beide, wobei er sich nicht unbedingt Mühe gab, sanft zu sein. Endlich nickte er enttäuscht. Er hatte keinen Grund gefunden, den jungen Malfoy nicht einzulassen.

Blaise und Draco betraten die Bank und gingen auf einen Schalter zu. Der Kobold, der dahinter saß, reagierte ähnlich wie der Türsteherkobold auf den Anblick Dracos. Der wurde langsam aber sicher wütend. Er hatte diesen... diesen Wesen nie etwas getan, was bildeten die sich ein, ihn so anzuschauen?

Blaise, der einen Wutausbruch seines Freundes vorhersah, legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Schnell wandte er sich an den Kobold und erklärte sein Anliegen.

Widerwillig schickte der Kobold die beiden Freunde zu einem anderen weiter, der sie dann in seinem Wagen bis zu Blaise' Verlies fuhr.

Draco schwieg, bis sie Gringotts wieder verließen, die gesamte Zeit verbissen. Das Verhalten der Kobolde hatte ihn verletzt, obwohl er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass diese Wesen eben einfach zu dumm waren, ihn höflich zu behandeln. Warum sollte er sich wegen solchen... Dingern den Tag verderben lassen.

Doch tief in ihm drin wusste er, dass es doch einen Grund für das Verhalten der Kobolde gab. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich, wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu lassen.

Blaise bemerkte Dracos inneren Kampf und überlegte, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Dray? Wir gehen als erstes zu Flourish & Blotts, ok? Schulbücher kaufen und ich suche auch noch nach einem ganz bestimmten Buch."

Dankbar für die Ablenkung, nickte Draco und sie schlugen den Weg zu der Buchhandlung ein.

„Was für ein Buch suchst du?", fragte Draco, um etwas zu haben, worüber sie reden konnten.

„Ach, ein Buch über Arithmantik. Du weißt ja, dass das immer mein Lieblingsfach war."

Eine Weile diskutierten sie über die Vor- und Nachteile von Arithmantik, bis sie bei der Buchhandlung angekommen waren.

Der Verkäufer bedachte Draco mit einem komischen Blick. Draco entschloss sich, ihn zu ignorieren und stöberte ein wenig in den Büchern rum, während Blaise dem Verkäufer erklärte, was sie brauchten.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber an den da", mit dem Kopf zeigte er auf Draco, der so tat, als würde er nichts hören, „verkaufe ich nichts. Wundert mich ohnehin, dass der hier frei herumlaufen darf. Sein Vater soll ja in Azkaban sitzen."

Blaise schaute den Mann für ein paar Sekunden vollkommen sprachlos an. Als er seine Sprache wiederfand, klang seine Stimme gefährlich leise: „Jetzt hören Sie mir einmal zu. Der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich hat entschieden, dass er unschuldig ist, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren darf und nicht angezeigt wird. Wer sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie jetzt entscheiden wollen, wer schuld ist und wer nicht? Sie werden uns jetzt sofort alles verkaufen, was wir brauchen, ohne einen einzigen unangebrachten Kommentar, oder ich sorge dafür, dass Sie so schnell überhaupt nichts mehr verkaufen, verstanden?"

Der Verkäufer war immer kleiner geworden. „Jawohl Sir. Ich hole die Bücher."

Während der eingeschüchterte Mann nach hinten eilte, wandte sich Blaise zu Draco um. Dessen Miene war unergründlich, als er sagte: „Blaise? Ich gehe zurück. Das ist mir zu viel, das schaff ich nicht. Willst du noch alles fertig einkaufen, was wir brauchen?"

Zögernd betrachtete Blaise seinen blassen Freund. „Ich kaufe noch hier die Bücher und dann noch etwas zu essen, dann komme ich nach, ok? Schaffst du es bis nach Hause?"

Draco nickte und verschwand durch die Tür.

Blaise stöberte ein wenig durch die Regale, während er auf den Verkäufer wartete, als er ein Buch entdeckte. Das musste er Draco mitbringen. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass dieser Mensch von Verkäufer endlich zurückkehrte. Glaubte der denn, er hätte nichts zu tun?

Endlich kehrte der Mann vollbeladen wieder zurück.

„Das Buch hier nehme ich auch noch", sagte Blaise kalt. „Und beeilen Sie sich gefälligst ein wenig, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Jawohl, Sir."

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit konnte Blaise den Laden, in dem er sonst so gerne stundenlang gestöbert hatte, wieder verlassen. Besorgt eilte er die Winkelgasse entlang Richtung _Tropfender Kessel._ Unterwegs kaufte er noch schnell ein wenig zu essen, dann erreichte er auch schon das heruntergekommene Lokal.

Draco war inzwischen schon zu Hause angekommen...

Er schmiss sich auf das Sofa und starrte einfach nur an die Decke. Seine Gedanken tobten. Er war so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, er könnte einfach weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Glaubten diese Leute eigentlich, sie wären die einzigen, die eine harte Zeit gehabt hatten? Was bildeten die sich nur ein... Vielleicht hatte Lucius ja doch in einigen Punkten Recht gehabt. Das Verhalten der Kobolde jedenfalls war völlig unangebracht gewesen. Solche Dinger hatten kein Recht, über Zauberer zu urteilen.

Dabei wünschte sich Draco einfach nur, alles vergessen zu können. Die gesamten letzten Jahre. Er wünschte sich, er könnte noch einmal neu nach Hogwarts kommen, könnte vielleicht alles anders machen. Er erinnerte sich, wie seine Mutter ihm immer von diesem Mann, diesem... Sirius Black erzählt hatte, der weggelaufen war, weil er die falschen Ansichten hatte. So langsam begann Draco zu glauben, dass dieser Sirius sich richtig entschieden hatte.

Er wünschte sich, noch einmal anfangen zu können, oder auch nur, alles ungeschehen machen. Doch das ging nicht. Die Zeit ging weiter, ohne ihn zu fragen. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, musste weitermachen, irgendwie, auch wenn ihm die gesamte Welt feindselig gegenüber stand.

Er sehnte sich nach Vergessen, nach schützender Dunkelheit, nach Frieden.

Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, aber er konnte sie für sich anhalten.

Er überlegte. Seine Tante Bellatrix hatte ihm einen Zauberspruch beigebracht, den er anwenden sollte, sollte er jemals Kämpfern der „anderen Seite" in die Hände fallen. Zwar wirkte er nur langsam, dennoch war das momentan die einzige Option, die Draco hatte.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte unhörbar zwei Worte. Im ersten Moment spürte er nichts, doch ganz langsam merkte er etwas. Er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ, wie er langsam schwächer wurde... Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Erleichtert ergab er sich der Dunkelheit, die ihn schützend umfing und ihn vergessen ließ.


	11. Rettung?

Blaise apparierte vor seine Wohnung und eilte die Treppen hinauf. Er hatte ein ganz und gar ungutes Gefühl, was Draco anging. Hoffentlich machte der jetzt gerade keine Dummheiten.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und eilte in die Wohnung. Suchend sah er sich um. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte er Draco, der leichenblass und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa lag.

Erschrocken eilte Blaise zu ihm, wobei er seine Einkäufe achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Draco sah friedlich aus, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Aber Blaise hatte genug Tote gesehen in letzter Zeit, um zu erkennen, was Draco getan hatte. ‚Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine vorangehen lassen dürfen! Ich hätte für ihn da sein müssen. Blaise, du verdammter Idiot! Was hast du da nur wieder angerichtet! '

Doch für Selbstvorwürfe hatte er keine Zeit. Er wandte schnell einen Zauberspruch an, der dafür gedacht war, Erkrankungen, Vergiftungen oder ähnliches aufzuspüren. Plötzlich erstarrte er. Er kannte den Zauber, den Draco angewandt hatte; einer der vielen Ehemänner seiner Mutter hatte ihn ihm beigebracht. Aber den Gegenfluch hatte dieser Mann vergessen. Seine letzte Hoffnung war nun das Mungos.

Sanft hob er Draco hoch und trug ihn die Treppen hinunter. Vor dem Haus drehte er sich schwungvoll um sich selber und landete vor dem magischen Krankenhaus.

Er eilte hinein und drängelte sich rücksichtslos durch die Schlange vor dem Empfang. Es war ihm alles egal, aber Draco musste gerettet werden.

Er lehnte sich über den Tresen und flüsterte der Empfangshexe zwei Wörter zu. Diese erbleichte und wies ihn an, schnell in den Stock zu gehen und dort nach einem Heiler zu suchen.

Blaise wandte sich ab und eilte dorthin. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er sofort einen Heiler, der mit seiner Erklärung auch noch etwas anfangen konnte. Auch er kannte also diesen Fluch.

Der Heiler zauberte eine Trage herbei, auf die Draco gelegt wurde. Dann verschwand er in einem angrenzenden Raum und wies Blaise an, ihn jetzt mit Draco allein zu lassen.

Plötzlich unendlich erschöpft, setzte Blaise sich auf einen der Stühle, die im Flur standen und schloss die Augen.

Die Vorwürfe, die er vorhin beiseite gedrängt hatte, kamen nun mit aller Macht zurück. Warum nur war er nicht mitgegangen, warum war er nicht für Draco da gewesen? Er hatte doch gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es Draco in den letzten Tagen wieder besser gegangen war, aber jetzt musste er erkennen, dass es eben noch nicht damit getan war, ein normaleres Leben zu führen. Draco musste die Hölle durchgemacht haben, dass er auf ein paar schiefe Blicke und einen dummen Kommentar so reagierte.

Blaise verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Warum nur, warum war er nicht für Draco da gewesen, als der ihn gebraucht hätte?

Und wo war eigentlich dieser Heiler? So lange konnte der Gegenzauber doch nicht brauchen. Blaise hatte Angst. Angst, dass Draco jetzt doch sterben würde.

Schon einmal hatte er ihn für tot gehalten. Als er nach Dumbledores Tod verschwunden war, und jeder Slytherin wusste, dass er Todesser war, war Blaise sicher gewesen, dass Draco die Bestrafung für sein Versagen nicht überlebt hatte.

Umso überraschter war er am Tag der Großen Schlacht gewesen, als Draco auf einmal vor ihm stand.

Doch er wusste, würde er Draco jetzt zum zweiten Mal verlieren, würde er das nicht verkraften.

Draco war sein bester Freund. Nicht mehr, da war sich Blaise sicher. Aber ihn und Draco verband eine Freundschaft, die weitaus tiefer war als gewöhnlich.

Blaise wusste, dass er der einzige war, vor dem Draco einfach nur er selbst sein konnte. Und gleichzeitig war Draco für ihn ein Halt. Bei ihm konnte Blaise seinen Kummer loswerden, wenn mal wieder einer seiner Stiefväter gestorben war und seine Mutter einen Neuen angeschleppt hatte, der noch unsympathischer war wie der letzte.

Sie vertrauten sich gegenseitig. Egal was auch passierte, sie wussten, der andere würde, wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich war, da sein.

Und jetzt war Blaise nicht dagewesen. Draco hatte ihn gebraucht und er war nicht da.

Mitten in seine Selbstvorwürfe platzte ein anderer Gedanke. Sollte er Narcissa Bescheid sagen? Nein, entschied er. Das konnte er immer noch tun, wenn... Doch diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht zu Ende denken.

Stattdessen fiel ihm ein, dass Professor McGonagall Bescheid wissen sollte. Sie hatte genug für Draco getan, sie hatte es verdient, das zu erfahren.

Doch wie konnte er ihr hier Bescheid sagen? Er wollte sich nicht zu weit von der Tür entfernen, hinter der Draco gerade war.

Zu seinem Glück eilte gerade eine junge Heilerin an ihm vorbei. Er sprang auf und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber können Sie mir sagen, wie ich von hier aus Nachrichten verschicken kann? Am besten, ohne dass ich von hier wegmuss?"

Erstaunt betrachtete die Heilerin den jungen Mann vor ihr, der besorgt und unglücklich aussah.

„Wir haben hier eine kleine Eulerei. Ich bin ohnehin gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, soll ich Ihre Nachricht mitnehmen?"

Blaise nickte erleichtert. Hatte er an diesem verkorksten Tag also doch noch etwas Glück. Schnell kritzelte er eine Nachricht auf einen Fetzen Pergament und gab ihn der jungen Heilerin.

„Danke schön. An McGonagall in Hogwarts, bitte. Vielen Dank!"

Die junge Frau eilte weiter und er setzte sich wieder hin, den Kopf in den Händen.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie vor ihm eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Er hob den Kopf und sah den Heiler, der Draco behandelte. Doch dessen Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ernst, und Blaise' Frage nach Draco blieb ihm im Hals stecken.


	12. Neue Aussichten

Besorgt sah Blaise den Heiler an. Was war mit Draco?!

Der Heiler blickte ernst zurück und sagte: „Mr... wie heißen Sie eigentlich?"

„Zabini, Blaise Zabini", brachte Blaise mühsam heraus. Er hatte Angst, große Angst um Draco.

„Mr. Zabini, Sie haben Ihren Freund noch rechtzeitig zu uns gebracht, um ihn vor dem sofortigen Tod zu retten. Wir konnten den Fluch bremsen, sind uns jedoch nicht sicher, wie es sich weiterhin entwickeln wird. Einen derartigen Fall gab es in der Geschichte des St. Mungos noch nie. Hat Ihr Freund heute oder die letzten Tage etwas erlebt, das ihn sehr aufgewühlt hat?"

Blaise nickte. In knappen Worten beschrieb er die Vorfälle in der Winkelgasse. Doch er musste sich zwingen, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, denn seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Draco war nicht gestorben – noch nicht?

Der Heiler nickte. „In Ordnung. Also, er ist jetzt erst einmal über den Berg, Sie können ihn wieder nach Hause bringen, wenn..."

Blaise sackte vor Erleichterung auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Draco würde überleben!

Der Heiler lächelte. Diese jungen Leute...

„Hören Sie bitte weiter zu. Wohnen Sie in der Nähe des Patienten?"

Mühsam riss sich Blaise zusammen. „Er wohnt momentan bei mir", antwortete er.

Der Heiler nickte erfreut. „Das ist gut. Passen Sie auf! Der Patient – wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Gut. Also, Mr. Malfoy wird noch ungefähr eine Stunde hierbleiben müssen. Danach kann er mit Ihnen mitgehen, vorausgesetzt, sie kommen in ungefähr einer halben Stunde hierher. Es wird eine Assistenzhexe auf Sie warten, die Ihnen erklären wird, wie Sie sich in nächster Zeit um Mr. Malfoy zu kümmern haben. Einverstanden?"

Etwas verwirrt nickte Blaise. „Ähm... Ist er denn noch nicht vollständig geheilt? Und was genau muss ich machen? Ich habe ja schließlich keine Ausbildung als Heiler."

„Keine Sorge, Sie werden nichts kompliziertes machen müssen. Genaueres wird Ihnen aber nachher die Assistenzhexe erzählen. Zu Mr. Malfoys Heilung – der Fluch, den er eingesetzt hat, ist uns zwar an sich nicht unbekannt, allerdings kennt hier niemand den genauen Gegenfluch, bzw. es weiß niemand, ob es ihn überhaupt gibt. Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben und da Sie Mr. Malfoy bereits sehr früh hierher gebracht haben, sehen wir gute Chancen auf eine vollständige Heilung. Sicher können wir uns allerdings erst in so ungefähr einem Monat sein. Bis dahin...

So, jetzt muss ich aber zurück an die Arbeit. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch alles Gute. Und vergessen Sie nicht, in einer halben Stunde hier zu sein."

Blaise nickte. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie der Heiler den Flur verließ. Seine Gedanken rasten. Oh Draco, was hast du nur gemacht? Woher... ach, ich weiß ja, woher du diesen Fluch kennst. Blaise wurde wütend, als er daran dachte, was Draco in den letzten Jahren hatte durchmachen müssen. Für ihn bestand gar kein Zweifel daran, dass Draco diesen Fluch hätte verwenden sollen, wenn er „erwischt" worden wäre, damit er nichts ausplaudern könnte.

Er war so in seine Gedanken und seine Wut versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie eine ältere Frau den Flur entlang hastete. Erst als sie vor ihm stehen blieb, schaute er auf.

„Wie geht es Mr. Malfoy?", fragte eine besorgt aussehende Professor McGonagall. Um genau zu sein, hatte Blaise sie noch nie so besorgt erlebt. Was war da bloß los? Draco war ein Slytherin gewesen, den die damalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nie gemocht hatte. Danach wurde er zum Todesser (wenn auch unfreiwillig) und plötzlich setzte McGonagall sich mit einer Macht für ihn ein, die Blaise nur noch verwirrte. Und jetzt war sie besorgt? Lag das wirklich nur daran, dass ihr Draco irgendwo leid tat oder steckte da noch etwas anderes dahinter?

Als die Schulleiterin ungeduldig eine Augenbraue hochzog, schüttelte Blaise diesen Gedanken ab. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, nahm er sich vor.

„Er ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Ganz genau wissen die Heiler es erst so ungefähr in einem Monat, aber in einer Stunde darf ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen. Vorher erklärt mir aber noch eine... Assistenzhexe, was ich dann beachten muss."

Erleichtert atmete die alte Dame ein. „Das ist gut. Wissen Sie, was der Grund für diese Tat war? Und wie hat er es eigentlich angestellt?"

In knappen Worten berichtete Blaise der Professorin, die sich inzwischen hingesetzt hatte, von dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, den Begegnungen mit den Kobolden und dem Buchverkäufer und von dem unbekannten Fluch, den Draco angewandt hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, schwieg Professor McGonagall eine ganze Zeit. Schließlich sagte sie: „ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm so etwas so zusetzen würde. Ich dachte, er sei auf dem besten Weg, wieder ein ‚normaler' Mensch zu werden?"

„Das dachten wir alle – ich glaube sogar, er auch. Aber das war eben nur oberflächlich. Es ist ja auch noch kaum Zeit vergangen, seit..." Er konnte oder wollte den Satz nicht vollenden.

Doch McGonagall verstand ihn. „Glauben Sie, er wird den Besuch von Hogwarts aushalten? Da wird es vermutlich auch nicht besser werden. Genug Leute wissen, dass er Todesser war. Er wird es nicht sehr leicht haben."

Blaise schwieg. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. „Das stimmt, Professor. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es auch keine Lösung wäre, ihm einfach zu erlauben, sich zu verkriechen. Irgendwann muss er raus. Und warum dann nicht nach Hogwarts? Da ist er immer noch sicher als an so manchen anderen Orten."

Nachdenklich nickte die Schulleiterin. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehängt war, stand sie auf.

„Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Informieren Sie mich über den Zustand von Mr. Malfoy."

Blaise nickte.

Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange sein Gespräch mit der Professorin gedauert hatte, beschloss er, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben und auf diese Assistenzhexe zu warten. Lange konnte es ja nicht mehr dauern.

Wieder dachte er darüber nach, warum McGonagall sich so für Draco einsetzte. Was steckte da nur dahinter? Doch er kam einfach nicht drauf.

Von der Professorin wanderten seine Gedanken weiter zu Professor Snape. Er wusste, dass dieser Dracos Pate gewesen war. Draco musste auch mitgekriegt haben, dass er gestorben war. Und dennoch hatte er ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnt, obwohl Blaise wusste, dass er seinen Paten geliebt hatte – auf Malfoysche Art natürlich.

Was musste Draco in der letzten Zeit durchgemacht haben. Wie immer, wenn Blaise über dieses Thema nachdachte, wurde er wütend. Wütend auf Dracos Vater, der seinen Sohn immer und immer wieder gequält hatte und am Schluss zu einem Dasein als Todesser gezwungen hatte.

Auf Dracos Mutter, die ihren Sohn nie verteidigte, die immer zu ihrem Mann stand und jetzt plötzlich von einer Familien-Idylle träumte.

Auf die Welt im Allgemeinen, dass sie so etwas zulassen konnte, aber auch auf Dumbledore, Snape und so viele andere, die Draco beobachtet hatten und gewusst hatten, was da vor sich ging. Und trotzdem hatten sie nicht eingegriffen.

Wieder einmal war Blaise so versunken, dass er die sich nähernde Person erst bemerkte, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Mr. Zabini?"


	13. Der letzte Abend

Draco schreckte auf, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Blaise war, von ihm unbemerkt, hinter ihn getreten.

„Blaise! Ich wollte... Ich muss... Ich muss mit dir reden."

Ein wenig verwirrt und verschlafen sah Blaise ihn an, doch dann nickte er und setzte sich auf den Tisch.

Draco drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, sodass er Blaise sehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht, das ist mir gerade klar geworden. Ich wollte nur noch weg, wollte ausweichen. Und ich fand keine andere Lösung, als diesen Zauber..." Er brach ab und schaute zu Boden.

Blaise saß kurz unbeweglich da und sah ihn an. Dann rutschte er wieder vom Tisch hinunter und kniete vor den blonden Slytherin, der so gezwungen wurde, ihn anzuschauen.

„Hey", meinte Blaise sanft. „Ich denke, du weißt, dass ich deine Aktion...", das Wort Selbstmordversuch konnte er nicht aussprechen, das klang so endgültig. „ ... nicht gut fand. Anscheinend du auch nicht, deswegen werde ich darüber nicht mehr viel sagen, außer: Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wir finden einen Weg. Egal wie und wo, es wird wieder besser werden. Versprochen!"

Die restlichen Einkäufe erledigte Blaise alleine. Draco hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, nicht mehr auszuweichen, nicht mehr davonzulaufen, aber Blaise fand, dass man das nicht übertreiben sollte, sondern langsam steigern.

Er spürte, dass Draco seit seinem... seit diesem Abend gelöster war. Seine Vergangenheit schien ihn nicht mehr so zu bedrücken. Etwas war in ihm an diesem Abend vorgegangen, das ihn ruhiger machte und Blaise war froh darum. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es noch ein weiter Weg bis zu einer vollständigen Erholung war, war er über jeden kleinen Schritt froh.

Harry Potter hatte inzwischen auch geantwortet. Kurz und knapp, wie es sich für einen Gryffindor gehörte, der einem Slytherin schrieb, dennoch waren sich Blaise und Draco einig, dass Potter sich gefreut haben musste, sie konnten es zwischen den Zeilen und auch an einigen Wörtern sehen.

Narcissa hatten sie inzwischen ebenfalls geantwortet. Draco hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er in Zukunft nichts mehr mit ihr oder ihrem Mann zu tun haben wolle, weil er ihre Ansichten und Ideale nicht länger teilen könne. Dass er das noch nie konnte, verschwieg er – er musste seiner Mutter nicht noch mehr wehtun.

Von Narcissa konnte er weiterhin als seiner Mutter denken, aber Lucius war für ihn nicht mehr sein Vater. Er war zu grausam gewesen, während ihm in den letzten Wochen klar geworden war, dass Narcissa ihn wirklich liebte, ebenso wie ihren Mann, aber vor diesem einfach zu große Angst hatte, um Draco zu beschützen. Draco wusste nicht, ob er ihr je verzeihen konnte, aber er ahnte, dass das nicht unmöglich war. Er würde einfach Zeit brauchen.

Bei Lucius hingegen war er sich sicher, ihm nie wieder verzeihen zu können. Zuviel hatte dieser Mann ihm angetan.

Doch Draco weigerte sich, darüber bitter zu werden. Er versuchte, sein Leben zurück zu bekommen und wollte mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Er freute sich auf den 1. September, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es in Hogwarts nicht leicht werden würde für ihn. Aber er wollte es versuchen.

Am Abend vor dem 1. September saßen Draco und Blaise zum letzten Mal gemeinsam in Blaise' Küche. Am nächsten Tag würde sich einiges ändern, das war ihnen beiden bewusst, trotzdem lag eine gewisse Vorfreude in der Luft.

„Sag mal Blaise", mampfte Draco mit vollem Mund, „welche Fächer hast du jetzt eigentlich gewählt?"

Blaise grinste. Dracos Tischmanieren waren auch schon mal besser gewesen. Doch er verkniff sich einen Kommentar und antwortete: „Das übliche eben – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, ..."

„Doch nicht die, Torfnase. Die hat doch jeder. Ich rede von den Wahlfächern."

Jetzt lachte Blaise laut los. „Weiß ich doch, Mensch."

Draco warf seinem angeblich besten Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, um sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu widmen. Auf eine Erwiderung hatte er keine Lust, wollte er doch eigentlich eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten.

Langsam beruhigte sich Blaise wieder und meinte: „Ich hab Arithmantik und Muggelkunde genommen. Warum ich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht mehr mache, kannst du dir ja vermutlich denken – mit diesem Idioten habe ich mich jetzt lange genug herum geärgert. Und Wahrsagen ist auch nicht so meins, ich bin froh, dass ich das los bin."

Draco nickte, ging es ihm doch ähnlich.

„Was hast du gewählt?"

„Ich kam doch noch gar nicht dazu, ich muss morgen Abend noch schnell wählen. Aber ich werde ebenfalls Arithmantik und Alte Runen nehmen. Warum nimmst du Muggelkunde?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Weil es mich interessiert, wie diese Muggel wirklich leben. Nachdem wir vor dem Krieg überhaupt nichts über sie gehört haben und während dem Krieg nur, dass sie minderwertig und überhaupt sind, interessiert mich jetzt mal die Wahrheit. Und ich kann schließlich schlecht rausgehen, einen Muggel anhalten und ihn ausfragen."

Draco grinste. Wo er Recht hatte... Und dann dachte er noch einmal über das nach, was Blaise da gesagt hatte. Wie die Muggel wirklich lebten... Das wusste er eigentlich gar nicht. Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben von seinem Vater gehört, wie schlecht diese Muggel seien, wie wertlos und unfähig. Und die Wahrheit? Die wusste er nicht. Und wäre es nicht das deutlichste Zeichen, dass er mit seinem alten Leben abgeschlossen hatte, wenn er in Muggelkunde ginge? Oder wäre das einfach nur Trotz?


End file.
